dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Motskalla's Magic Trigger (3.5e Spell)
Motskalla's magic trigger is a complex magical composition that captures the energy of another spell within a phylactery and activates it remotely under certain conditions determined in advance. To use it, both the trigger and the desired conjugate spell must be cast in a ritual that takes ten minutes to complete. When the conditions for release are met, the spell immediately activates within its pre-set parameters and is treated as quickened, meaning that a triggered spell cannot be counterspelled. If a targeted spell is joined to the trigger, it targets the first appropriate target that sets off the trigger. Any subsequent targets within range and scope of the joined spell may be randomly determined. Trigger conditions can be one or a combination of any of the following. :Time-Delayed Activation: To use this triggering method, you specify a particular time in advance. The conjugate spell will activate at exactly that time. Consulting the astronomical clock may be recommended to determine the exact moment of activation. :Local Activation: You determine an area that upon being disturbed causes the joined spell to trigger, like a trap. This area need not be contiguous and can contain up to one 5-foot square per caster level. The triggering squares may not be further away from the phylactery than the maximum range of the conjugate spell. Upon using this method of activation, you specify the area where the spell takes effect, if applicable. The conjugate spell's may be cast for its effect to be centered upon or otherwise include the position of the individual that activates the trigger. To detect a triggered effect requires a Knowledge (arcana) or Spellcraft check against a DC of 15 plus the caster's caster level. Rogues can use Search to detect the triggered effect as a magical trap, but the DC increases by 5. :Inclusion/Exception: The trigger can be made to ignore particular creatures or objects, determined in advance. Alternatively, the trigger may be made to activate only in response to particular creatures or objects. For instance, the caster can make it so that they themselves and their allies cannot set off their own triggers, or it is possible for them to only specify one particular type of creatures, like undead, to be affected. In case of a conjugate spell that affects only particular types of creatures or objects, this activation method is automatically used. A successful dispel magic or break enchantment destroys only the trigger, causing the conjugate spell to be released immediately. To diffuse both the trigger and the spell at once, a greater dispel or stronger dispelling effect is required. Likewise, destroying the phylactery or manipulating the phylactery without the proper command phrase causes the trigger to activate. Motskalla's magic trigger and its conjugate spell can be made permanent by permanency. In this case, the trigger does not disappear after the first activation. This does not work with a time-delayed trigger. The XP cost necessary for making the trigger permanent depends on the level of the conjugate spell. Material Component: A small phylactery to hold the contained spell's effects, worth at least 10 gp × the contained spell's level × your caster level. It is rendered inoperable and effectively destroyed upon release of the conjugate spell. The phylactery can be almost anything or any shape, and need only be a container in name. A box, a gemstone or a statuette could all serve as a phylactery, and it may be of any size. When made permanent, the phylactery becomes a Focus instead, and costs ten times the usual amount. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell